criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun's Embodiments
Sun's Embodiments 'is the first case of NixoKnight's and FuzzyFish's Criminal Case Across The World Collab. It is also the first case that takes place in Europe. Plot As the Player arrives at the World Crime Agency's HQ in Spain, the Player is greeted by Chief Emma Abney. The Chief then gives the Player a partner, William Maroon. Chief Abney then tells the Player about the recent crisis in Europe. The WCA thinks that there is something bigger behind these attacks but they are not sure yet. Chief Abney then tells the Player and William to see if they can find any suspicious people walking around. As the Player and William drive around Spain, they see smoke coming from a big stadium, so they decide to investigate. There, they find the corpse of bullfighter Adelmo Rivera. He was tied to the ground and burned alive. During the first chapter, the Player and William suspected 3 people for the murder of Adelmo Rivera, Aldo Ortega (The owner of the stadium), Gloria Rivera (The Victim's wife) and Enrique Carrillo (A Butcher and owner of the murder weapon). In the first chapter, the Player and William also discovered that the killer eats olives and drinks wine. In the second chapter, the Player and William suspected 2 more people for the murder of Adelmo, Fabio Diaz (A farmer) and Cecilia Ruiz (A Animal rights activist). In the second chapter, the Player and William also discovered that the killer smokes cigarettes. In the third chapter of the investigation, the Player and William gathered enough evidence to arrest animal rights activist Cecilia Ruiz for the murder of Adelmo Rivera. Cecilia thought that bull fighting is a sinful activity because animals are getting hurt. She wanted to convince Adelmo to stop bull fighting but he said no. Cecilia had enough of people hurting innocent animals, so she killed Adelmo in the arena. Cecilia then got arrested and sentenced to 40 years in prison without parole. In the additional investigation, the Player and William discovered that there is a secret society in Europe, that Cecilia was part of. After questioning Cecilia again, she refuses telling the Player anything about them. In the additional investigation, the Player and William also helped the victim's wife Gloria Rivera finding her phone. Victim * 'Adelmo Rivera '''(Found burned alive) Murder Weapon * '''Molotov Cocktail Killer * Cecilia Ruiz Suspects Suspect's Profile *Aldo drinks wine. *Aldo eats olives. *Aldo smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn mark Suspect's Profile *Gloria drinks wine. *Gloria smokes cigarettes. *Gloria eats olives. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * Enrique eats olives. * Enrique smokes cigarretes Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a burn mark Suspect's Profile * Fabio eats olives. * Fabio drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * Cecilia drinks wine. * Cecilia eats olives. * Cecilia smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a burn mark Killer's Profile *The killer eats olives. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer smokes cigarettes. *The killer has a burn mark *The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Arena. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Rocks; New Suspect: Aldo Ortega; Victim identified: Adelmo Rivera) * Autopsy the victim's body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats olives) * Question Aldo Ortega. (Result: New Suspect: Gloria Rivera) * Tell Gloria Rivera about her husbands death. * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Broken Bottle) * Analyze Broken Bottle. (06:00:00) (Result: Molotov Cocktail; New Suspect: Enrique Carrillo) * Ask Enrique Carrillo about the Molotov Cocktail. (Result: New Crime Scene; Slaughterhouse) * Investigate Slaughterhouse. (Result: Crowbar) * Examine Crowbar. (Result: Purple Substance) * Analyze Purple Substance. (03:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks wine) * Go to Chapter 2 ! (1 Star). Chapter 2 * Investigate Farm. (Clues: Locked Phone, Pile of Dirt; New Suspect: Fabio Diaz) * Question Fabio Diaz if he is okay. (Result: Fabio eats olives, Fabio drinks wine) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) * Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) (Result: Talk with Gloria Rivera again) * Ask Gloria Rivera why her phone was at the farm. (Result: Gloria drinks wine) * Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Mailbox) * Examine Mailbox. (Result: Faded Order) * Examine Faded Order. (Result: Talk with Aldo Ortega again) * Question Aldo Ortega about his order. (Result: Aldo drinks wine, Aldo eats olives) * New Crime Scene: Carving Table; Talk to Enrique Carrillo again ! * Ask if Enrique Carrillo is ok. (Result: Enrique eats olives) * Investigate Carving Table. (Clues: Wallet, Trash Can) * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Cecilia Ruiz) * Ask Cecilia Ruiz why she was at the Slaughterhouse. (Result: Cecilia drinks wine) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Dirty Cloth) * Anaylze Dirty Cloth (06:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes cigarettes) * Go to Chapter 3 ! (1 Star). Chapter 3 * Investigate Windmill. (Clues: Mask, Broken Sign, Torn Paper) * Analyze Mask. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Gloria Rivera again) * Ask Gloria about her mask. (Result: Gloria smokes cigarettes, Gloria eats olives) * Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Talk to Cecilia Ruiz again) * Talk with Cecilia about her protest sign. (Result: Cecilia eats olives, Cecilia smokes cigarettes) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Enrique Carrillo again) * Question Enrique. (Result: Enrique smokes cigarettes) * Question Aldo Ortage one last time. (Result: Aldo smokes cigarettes) * Investigate Seats. (Clues: Rope, Cigarette Stump) * Examine Rope. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Cigarette Stump. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has green eyes) * Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has a burn mark) * Arrest the Killer ! * Go to Broken Future (1/6) (No Stars). Broken Future (1/6) * Ask Enrique is everything is ok. (Result: New Clues on Carving Table) * Investigate Carving Table. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cryptic Message) * Analyze Cryptic Message (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Cecilia Ruiz again) * Question Cecilia about the message. (Result: 50 EXP) * Aldo Ortega wants to talk. (Result: New Clues on Arena) * Investigate Arena. (Clues: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Gloria's Phone) * Give Gloria her phone back. (Result: Black Tank Top) * Go to the next case ! (1 Star). Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Across the World